Abrigo de piel
by Kleine Stimme
Summary: Nyo!PruHun navideño / A través de la ventana se colaba el frío del invierno. Las cortinas desgastadas por el sol y por los años, ahora empapándose de la humedad, de la nieve, de la lluvia de Berlín. Su respiración se hacía trabajosa por el frío, sus pulmones dolían y a veces venía la tentación de la tos.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Penita no más ;u;

 **Pareja:** Nyo!PruHun

 **Resumen:** A través de la ventana se colaba el frío del invierno. Las cortinas desgastadas por el sol y por los años, ahora empapándose de la humedad, de la nieve, de la lluvia de Berlín. Su respiración se hacía trabajosa por el frío, sus pulmones dolían y a veces venía la tentación de la tos.

 **Sucesos históricos relacionados:** Muro de Berlín.

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Buenas! Traigo un one-shot que hice como regalito de Navidad (atrasada como en 20 días pls) para una personita que ama el Nyo!PruHun. Ay, bella, mira por fin no maté a nadie (?). En fin, espero que lo disfruten aunque sea cortito, lo hice con amor ;u; Gracias y espero sus reviews.

* * *

 **Abrigo de piel**

* * *

Cada día a las 6:30 de la mañana en punto, Monika atravesaba la avenida hasta el alto Muro. Sus manos se alzaban lentamente y tocaban el hormigón. Era frío en invierno y en verano, la pintura de los artistas se resquebrajaba de vez en cuando. A ella no le importaba demasiado. Generalmente el ritual se acompañaba de cálidos recuerdos de su hermana mayor. La recordaba tocando la flauta, sonriendo a pesar de alguna herida de guerra, al mando de sus soldados… Pero ese martes por la mañana no pudo recordar nada alegre. Envuelta en el abrigo y la bufanda, acarició el hormigón. Apoyó su frente contra el Muro y su respiración tranquila poco a poco se transformó en sollozos. El Muro se sentía tan frío como siempre, y se preguntaba si desde el otro lado Julchen también sentiría esa sensación triste de vacío. Otra navidad sin ella, sin risas ni bromas. Sin regalos llenos de detalles, sin escucharle tararear alguna marcha desde la cocina en la que trabajaba desastrosamente en un pavo que pretendía hornear.

Aún más triste se habría sentido de conocer la situación de su hermana al otro lado del Muro. Oculta bajo las sábanas de una cama estrecha, el colchón demasiado duro, almohadas ni siquiera había. A través de la ventana se colaba el frío del invierno. Las cortinas desgastadas por el sol y por los años, ahora empapándose de la humedad, de la nieve, de la lluvia de Berlín. Su respiración se hacía trabajosa por el frío, sus pulmones dolían y a veces venía la tentación de la tos. No esperaba visitantes ese día, eso sería definitivamente algo que ni siquiera quería. Por eso le sorprendió tanto el escuchar los golpes suaves en la puerta, que al principio sonaban tan distantes y que poco a poco se hicieron más y más audibles. Y luego comenzaron a sonar furiosos, ansiosos… Alguien quería entrar a su refugio…

\- ¡Julchen, abre la puerta! ¡Sé que estás dentro!

Y esa voz, ese acento… La joven albina cogió las sábanas por el extremo superior y las apartó. Su cuerpo apenas cubierto por una camisa de dormir, su cabello desordenado… ¡Y la casa estaba impresentable! Diablos, ¿cómo se le ocurre venir a las…? ¿Qué hora era? Era de mañana, sin duda alguna, pero… ¿Cómo se le ocurre a él, precisamente a él, venir a Berlin cuando las cosas están tan mal?

\- ¡Si no abres tendré que entrar por la fuerza!

No, no, no… ¡No podía entrar y verla así!

\- ¡Vete! – gritó, débilmente, su voz quebrada, como si tuviese ganas de llorar. Y efectivamente, era doloroso que un gran amigo… Alguien a quien quería mucho… Viniese a su casa precisamente hoy… ¡Claro, era 24 de diciembre! Pero… ¿No tenía otros amigos con quienes pasar las fiestas? ¿Por qué venir a Berlin cuando seguro…? Oh. La rusa debió soltarle alguna indirecta sobre su precaria situación y sus miles de intentos de cruzar el Muro con la esperanza de ver algún mechón rubio de Monika. Diablos, mil veces diablos.

Sólo silencio le alcanzó desde el otro lado, antes de sentir un estruendo con el que toda la casa crujió y la puerta voló hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Por poco sale por la ventana. El alto castaño que había hecho semejante barbaridad estaba de pie junto a, bueno, el lugar en que solía alzarse su puerta. Sonreía como un idiota, pero respiraba de una forma extraña, como si el botar la puerta le hubiese supuesto un gran esfuerzo. Probablemente no, aunque ahora seguro todos estaban así de débiles. La culpa sería de los rusos, si bien ella misma se culpaba de aquello. Por no haber ganado la guerra… Si bien ella sólo fue un instrumento en aquello. Quizá sería peor si hubiese, efectivamente, ganado.

\- Había olvidado que podía derribar cosas así… - se carcajeó el castaño, arreglándose la coleta antes de entrar al lugar. Sus ojos verdes se posaban ansiosos en la situación de aquel piso, miraba insistente las ventanas, las cortinas… Todo lo que necesitaba ser reparado, todo lo que Julchen no se había molestado ni en mirar y que había dejado suceder así nada más. – Vaya… Está peor de lo que imaginaba. ¿En serio Julia Weilschmidt vive aquí? Recordaba que el orden era una de tus mayores preocupaciones.

Ella se sintió avergonzada y se cubrió un poco más con las sábanas, mirándolo con sus ojos rojos y odiándolo internamente. Lo vio dejar una caja roja atada con una cinta dorada sobre su escritorio, avanzando luego hasta su cama y sentándose a los pies. Ella sólo recogió sus piernas para dejarle espacio. Por dentro lo maldecía, lo odiaba por completo, lo… quería.

\- ¿Ahora no hablas? – el castaño le tocó la mejilla insistentemente con un dedo, como pidiendo explicaciones a su comportamiento. Pero ella no tardaría en contestar.

\- Te dije que te fueras.

\- Qué fría. Pensé que en Navidad serías la mujer más feliz. Digo, ¿no eras tú la que bailaba cada año alrededor del árbol y que gritaba al mundo cuánto amaba recibir regalos?

La albina se sonrojó tanto que fue demasiado evidente. Qué horror, ahora él se burlará… ¿No? No, no se ha burlado. Sólo sonríe con esa cara de idiota que tiene.

\- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? – dice en cambio, su voz suave, invitándola a salir. Ojalá… no estuviese en camisa de dormir…

\- No quiero salir. – responde, contraria a sus deseos.

Él frunce el ceño. Suspira, lo asume, lo asimila. Se frustra un poco, pero lo logra y le vuelve a sonreír. Está bien.

\- Te traje un regalo. – le suelta, tomando un mechón de blanco cabello entre sus dedos. – Pero… tendrás que esperar un poco para abrirlo. Quiero ayudarte con algo más. Ni intentes abrirlo hasta que regrese.

Las últimas palabras del joven le extrañaron, lo vio ponerse de pie, marcharse. ¿Regresaría realmente? ¿Pronto? Quizá en algunos años…

Lo vio regresar cerca de media hora más tarde, cruzando el umbral de… bueno, donde antes estaba la puerta, y llevar consigo bastantes tablas de madera, una cajita de clavos y un martillo. ¿Qué se proponía? Lo comprendió cuando le vio poner una tabla cruzando la ventana, cubriendo un agujero, y clavando uno de los extremos… ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? ¿Por ella? ¿Acaso valía la pena hacer algo así por ella? ¿Por alguien que se estaba _muriendo_?

\- No necesito eso… Soy demasiado asombrosa para que hagas eso por mí. – se quejó quedamente.

\- Claro. – sonrió él, suavemente, mientras acababa de cubrir los agujeros de las ventanas con las tablas de madera.

Por momentos la mirada de la albina paseaba entre la silueta del castaño, su abrigo que parecía tan cálido, su cabello en esa coleta alta… Y su propia cama, su cuarto tan desarreglado, ella misma… El regalo que descansaba sobre el escritorio. Tan tentador…

\- ¿Tan callada, Julchen? – la voz del castaño le sobresaltó levemente. De cualquier modo, se recuperó pronto de la impresión.

\- ¿Yo? Eso es lo que crees… - mejillas infladas, mirada desviada, sonrojo en su rostro. El húngaro soltó suaves carcajadas antes de dejar el martillo y los clavos restantes junto a una de las ventanas. Regresó y se sentó en la cama otra vez, sonriendo. Agh, idiota y esa sonrisa preciosa que tenía… - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero que tengas una Navidad agradable. – suspiró el castaño. Ella bufó… Pero internamente sabía que quería sonreír por ello. – Me habría gustado estar aquí en Nochebuena, pero no pude.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a recostarse en la cama.

\- No importa.

Observó al húngaro coger el regalo que había traído… _Para ella_. Y dejarlo sobre la cama, entre ambos. Ella miró de reojo a los ojos verdes que se posaban en su reacción. Ah.

\- ¿Quieres abrirlo?

La sugerencia pasó a ser una realidad. La albina desató la cinta y abrió la caja. Al ver el interior, lágrimas se formaron en los contornos de sus ojos rojos. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que nadie hacía algo así por ella? Desde que fue separada de su hermana, probablemente…

\- ¿Estás bien?

Ella no respondió y sólo levantó el abrigo de la caja. Lo abrazó, sintiendo su calor contra su fría y pálida piel… Sólo pudo murmurar " _Danke_ " antes de que los brazos del húngaro la rodearan. Aunque fuese por un día, la soledad, la tristeza, le abandonaba.


End file.
